1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a server, in particular, to a server having a removable hard disc module.
2. Description of Related Art
A server is the core which serves all the computers in a network system and has the functions of providing network users discs, printing service, and so forth. Also, the server allows the users to share the resources in the network. The basic structure of the server is approximately the same as that of an ordinary personal computer and includes a central processing unit (CPU), a memory and Input/Output (I/O) devices, which are connected by a bus inside. Through north bridge chips, the CPU and the memory are connected, and through south bridge chips, the I/O devices are connected. Based on the structure of a chassis, the development of the server may be roughly divided into three phases: developing from the early tower chassis to the rack mountable chassis which focuses on compact property, and then to the blade server which focuses on high density computing.
The rack mountable server is given as an example here. The rack mountable server is a server which has appearance of standard design and used together with the chassis. In other words, the rack mountable server is a tower server having superior design, and its purpose is to reduce the space occupied in the server as much as possible. A great deal of professional network devices adopts the rack mountable structure, which is mostly flat type, like drawers. The network devices are, for example, switches, routers, and hardware firewalls. The rack mountable server is 19 inches wide, and the height thereof is measured by the unit, U (1U=1.75 inches=44.45 millimeters). Generally speaking, the server is classified into 1U, 2U, 3U, 4U, 5U, and 7U types.
The size of the chassis is also regulated by industrial standards, generally from 22U to 42U. Detachable sliding trays may be disposed in the chassis based on the height (U) of the chassis. The user may flexibly adjust the height, according to the level of the server, for storing network devices, such as servers, hubs, and disc array cabinets. After the server is placed, all the I/O wires thereof may be led out from the rear of the chassis and organized in the wire trenches of the chassis (all the interfaces of the rack mountable server are also located at the rear). Number labels are commonly used to facilitate management.
For a server having a removable hard disc module, when the hard disc module moves relatively to the chassis, cables connected to the hard disc module are moved or curved accordingly. If the cables are not properly fixed and thus are irregularly curved, the cables may fall off from the hard disc module. Therefore, it is important to improve the degree of freedom in curving the cables while preventing the cables from falling off from the hard disc module.